


Wake Up!

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couplet, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Another piece of poetic therapy. A poem for those first-world complainers who don't realise how fortunate they are compared to those fleeing war, famine, and persecution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35141306754/in/dateposted-public/)

Constant whining, pity face,  
Negative energy invading my space.  
Attention-seeking woeful cries,  
Bemoaning your problems before they arise.

Grow up child and face your fears,  
You’re so immature compared to your peers.  
There’s a whole wide world outside your door,  
Take a deep breath and go and explore.

Think of those with lost opportunity,  
Be grateful, rejoice in your loving community.  
No bombs, no famine, no blood-curdling screams,  
Take a chance on life and start living your dreams.

I’m tired of your antics and selfish demeanor,  
Forget the old adage of a life always greener.  
Children are drowning in oceans of blue,  
You’re so self-absorbed, you don’t have a clue.  



End file.
